


Love Across Realms

by Ktspree13, sofreakinmanyfandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Not Quite Fake Dating AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: A prompt fill by sofreakinmanyfandoms for MTH 2019: chOAswithacause requested Bruce and Loki dating, but not actually falling in love with each other until they have to spend time apart and can only text/talk on the phone.Beta'd by Ktspree13 for their MTH auction fill. Thank you!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Love Across Realms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chOAswithacause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chOAswithacause/gifts).



> Target fic length is 15k. I totally BS'd a chapter count based on the length of my first chapter, but really, who knows how many I'll end up with. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know about as much about dating as Loki does, so.... *waves hands*
> 
> 2nd disclaimer: I know even less about science than I do about dating, so when it gets to that part... *waves hands even more*
> 
> 3rd disclaimer: Titles. They are difficult. I thought about it for several days before giving up and settling for what we've got.

Bruce hung up the phone with a sigh. Leonard had made it back almost a week early from his tour working with soldiers in military hospitals overseas, and Betty intended to welcome him home enthusiastically and at great length, leaving Bruce with an extra ticket to the New York Philharmonic’s concert tomorrow night. Anyone he would normally invite to accompany him on short notice was out of town—Pepper was on a business trip with Tony, Steve and Sam were who knows where looking for the recently rediscovered Bucky Barnes, and Natasha had been working a deep cover mission for almost a month. That left only Clint, Thor, and Loki in the tower. Clint would laugh at an invitation until he realized it was serious; then he’d climb into the vents to hide. Thor, as much as he enjoyed music, got restless during classical concerts, and Loki—Oh... Loki might actually want to go.

“JARVIS?” he asked. “Is Loki available?”

After a short pause, the AI replied, “Mr. Liesmith is currently in the kitchen on the common floor. He would not be opposed to having company if you would care to join him.”

Stripping off his lab coat and shutting down his computer, Bruce mentally planned how he would ask the god to join him. He hadn’t spent much time with Loki—not that Bruce tended to spend much time with anyone, if he were being honest with himself—and he wasn’t sure how open the newest Avenger would be to joining him. Actually, he wasn’t entirely sure Loki would want to spend time with him at all, but the god did tend to give off a more cultured air than most people with whom Bruce tended to engage during his limited social interactions.

“It can’t be that hard,” the brunet mumbled to himself as he stepped into the elevator. “Just mention the extra ticket and ask if he’d like to join you…”

* * *

Six months earlier, Thor had dragged his brother to Avengers Tower and told tales of Loki’s torture at the hands of Thanos’s minions, and of his bravery and sacrifice during the battle against the Dark Elves. While none of the Avengers were thrilled to have the god of mischief in their midst, Hawkeye was the one to point out that Loki’s eyes had been a different color during the invasion than they were now, and despite his reasons for holding a grudge, the archer was actually more inclined than most to be forgiving when mind control was involved. Once the other Avengers had reluctantly agreed to let Loki stay, on a trial basis, Loki had made sure to pull Barton aside in private and apologize – an action he’d found difficult to complete, yet had been determined to make sincerely.

By now, Loki was used to living in the tower, and while he would never consider it better than Asgard, his memories of his childhood realm really weren’t that fond. With his mother gone, he had nothing to tie him to the gilded halls and suspicious glances; thus, Avengers Tower it was.

There was also the added benefit of destroying things for a living. Life could be, and at many times had been, worse.

Loki tapped his fingers on the door handle as he stared into the fridge. Even with daily grocery deliveries, there never seemed to be enough food to keep up with the appetites of an Asgardian, two enhanced humans (the Widow wasn’t fooling him), the black hole in Barton’s stomach, Banner after de-hulking, and himself.

“JARVIS,” he asked Stark’s digital lifeform, “is there any food left in this tower that is neither bathed in grease and oil, nor pre-packaged?” He could go to the grocery store himself (Midgardian markets were an odd sort of fascination), but Banner was apparently on his way up to talk to him. Not to mention, the last time he’d gone to a market this late, the crowds involved had tempted him to unleash a stampeding Bilgesnipe to clear the area.

“I believe not, Mr. Liesmith. Might I recommend ordering from Doctor Banner’s favorite Ethiopian restaurant? He has not eaten in nearly eight hours, and their food is of far higher quality and nutritional value than most restaurants that deliver.”

“Hmm. Yes, that does sound far more appetizing than anything here.” He closed the door and put some water on to boil. “Order his favorite dishes in a large enough quantity for both of us. Actually,” he paused with a sigh, rolling his eyes, “order enough for the whole team. If Banner likes it, it’s bound to be better for them than anything they would order, and it  _ is _ almost dinner time.”

“Order placed.” Loki smiled at the pleased tone in JARVIS’s voice. “And if you would be so kind as to encourage Sir to pick up your eating habits, Ms. Potts and I would be most grateful.”

At the tail end of JARVIS’s speaking, the alter-ego of the Avengers’ own giant green rage monster entered the kitchen.

“Ah, Doctor Banner,” Loki greeted him, “I’ve just had JARVIS order dinner for everyone.” He cast a disdainful look back towards the fridge. “We are yet again out of  _ decent _ fare, and your Midgardian marketplaces are a nightmare at this time of day. It is hard enough to find food on this planet that has not had all flavor expurgated from it; I refuse to fight through crowds of discourteous mortals to do so.”

Doctor Banner smiled at him warmly. “I go to the Inwood Greenmarket every Saturday morning. You should join me some time; I think you’d like it better than supermarkets. Local farmers bring their fresh produce and sell it directly to consumers, rather than selling it to chain stores, who resell it at a higher price. I took Thor once, and he said it’s more similar to markets on Asgard than our stores are.”

“I would be glad to take you up on your offer,” Loki replied, returning the doctor’s smile and pouring the boiling water into two mugs as the other man sat at the kitchen bar. “It sounds far more enjoyable than many of my local experiences; although, I must admit to finding the incredible variety of items at your Midgardian ‘Wal-Mart’ fascinating. Now, I believe JARVIS said you were asking for me? With what may I help you, Doctor?”

“Call me Bruce, please.” He fidgeted with his hands for a moment before looking up at Loki. “I have two tickets to the New York Philharmonic’s performance of Rachmaninoff and Stravinsky tomorrow, but my companion for the evening has found herself otherwise engaged. I was wondering if that was something you would be interested in attending with me?”

“Interesting. This ‘Philharmonic’—it is an orchestra, yes?”

“Yes, the oldest symphony orchestra in the United States.”

“Then I shall be happy to attend. Thank you for the invitation...Bruce.” As he placed a mug in front of the scientist, Loki realized that he’d made the man’s favorite tea. Hiding his surprise, he gave himself a tactical retreat. “I am going to inform the others that dinner shall arrive shortly. You may tell me more about this performance when I return.”

“Of course,” Banner said, taking the tea in his hands and inhaling the sweet aroma. “It’s a date.”

Loki merely nodded on his way to find the others.

Bruce shook his head as the god disappeared around the corner. “It’s a date?” he mumbled to himself, scratching at the back of his head. “Really? How cheesy can you get, Banner? At least Loki knows that’s just a figure of speech.”

* * *

Loki studied his closet the next evening with a frown. “JARVIS, what sort of attire do Midgardians wear when going on ‘dates’?” He had been surprised that Doctor Banner— _ Bruce _ , he’d allowed Loki to address him—had asked him on a date, but after some thought, he’d deemed the scientist an acceptable partner. Yes, Bruce was mortal, but he was also intelligent, and a capable warrior in his other form. It had been nearly a century since Loki had pursued, or been pursued by, anyone romantically, and he was rather looking forward to having that experience again.

“Based on available data and my own observations, proper dress would depend greatly on the type of date and the time of day during which it occurs. For an evening at the symphony, I would suggest a nice suit, tie optional.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“It is my pleasure, Mr. Liesmith.”

* * *

Bruce led the way as they walked through David Geffen Hall to their seats. He’d splurged on some of the best seats in the house; Tony paid for everything at the tower, so it wasn’t like he needed the money for anything else. 

Loki took in the view of the room and the orchestra that was still setting up. While most Asgardians would probably consider the hall plain and dull compared to the glistening grand halls of the palace in which he’d grown up, Loki found it delightful how the designers had merged style and function to create a beautiful, geometrically-patterned space that enhanced rather than hindered the sound from the musicians’ instruments.

The pair settled into their seats and chatted about the program until the music started. Loki found himself enraptured by the way the instruments danced around each other and wove separate strains into emotional journeys. During a quiet moment, he turned to Bruce to express his wonder and found the man watching him with a small smile.

Heat spreading through his cheeks, Loki tentatively reached his hand out and linked it with the doctors.  _ That _ , he thought, _ ought not to be improper at this early stage _ .

* * *

It had been a rocky start to the night for Bruce, and he was grateful to reach the concert hall. Some of Loki’s behavior made him wonder if the god did, in fact, consider this outing to be a date. His mannerisms while they were chatting only cemented that impression. As soon as the orchestra began playing, Loki was enraptured, and Bruce found himself more focused on the god’s face than on the music, watching the emotions shift across his face and through his eyes. He had never before seen Loki so expressive. Between pieces, Loki turned and caught him staring. To Bruce’s surprise, a blush spread across Loki’s face.

When he felt the god’s fingers twine with his own, his suspicions were confirmed.  _ I guess this is a date, then. _ He hummed to himself, thinking it over for a moment before turning his attention to the opening notes of  _ Symphonic Dances _ . It had been a while since he’d last been on a real date, so he might as well enjoy this one while it lasted.


End file.
